


kitten.

by DictionaryWrites



Series: ☀️☀️☀️ Prompt Minifills [18]
Category: Marvel
Genre: Collars, Dubious Consent, Humiliation, In Public, M/M, Master/Pet, Nipple Clamps, Nipple Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2019-06-07 00:05:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15206447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DictionaryWrites/pseuds/DictionaryWrites
Summary: The Grandmaster has words with his pet.





	kitten.

**Author's Note:**

> Had several prompts for pet kink.

****

“See, Lo-Lo,” the Grandmaster murmurs softly, and Loki shivers as he drags his fingers up the length of Loki’s throat, playing under the leather of the collar. The collar is tight around his neck, and Loki’s skin  _burns_  with humiliation. He is perched on the Grandmaster’s knees, the position slightly precarious, and he can’t help the way his skin is  _sensitive_. There are tight clamps biting into the pink flesh of his nipples, and the Grandmaster reaches for the chain between them, pulling  _hard_  on it: Loki  _whines_ , tipping his head back, and he wishes he could kill the Grandmaster right now. “You’re not... We need to, uh, train this little attitude  _outta_  you.”

“What attitude?” Loki asks, with no small amount of it, and the Grandmaster slaps him across the face. Loki chokes out a noise, because the Grandmaster pulls on the chain at the same time, and he feels himself grind down against the Grandmaster’s lap despite himself.

“You, honey, you’re...  _My pet_. You get it? You understand? Just ‘cause I let you walk on two legs and talk a big game with my, uh, my  _friends_  here, but you-- You’re my favourite. And you’re  _mine_.” Loki’s skin feels like it’s been doused in prickling heat. He hates the Grandmaster. Hates him, hates him,  _hates_  him--

The Grandmaster’s hand curls in his hair, and despite himself, Loki leans into it. Then the Grandmaster tightens his grip, and Loki whimpers as the Grandmaster drags him from his lap, dropping him onto the ground. He pulls Loki to knee beside him, pulls his cheek against the Grandmaster’s thigh, and Loki screws his eyes shut.

People are looking at him. He can  _feel_  them looking at him - Prince Loki in nothing more than a loincloth of white silk, a leather collar and the chain on his nipples, and he can’t  _stand_  it. 

“I hate you,” he mutters against the Grandmaster’s knee.

“Aw,  _kitten_ ,” the Grandmaster purrs. “Don’t be silly.”

**Author's Note:**

> Put a ☀️ and a prompt in my ask for a minifill! 
> 
> [Hit me up](http://dictionarywrites.tumblr.com/faq). Requests always open.


End file.
